1947
by Believe4Ever
Summary: "The militant ideals, intolerance, brash nature, and more were passed from you to Germany during your time together and affected the course of violent German tyranny." England cleared his throat. "Therefore, the state of Prussia, which from its earliest days has been a bearer of militarism and reaction in Germany, will hereby cease to exist."


Prussia had been the one to raise Germany from the moment the empire was created. He raised the nation from when he was a tiny little thing, bumbling about with little idea of how to be a proper country, up until he was a towering, professional soldier capable of planning invasions and wars and everything else he could have hoped for. Who would have imagined that the ridiculous blond baby would grow up to be so powerful?

Soon his runt little brother overshadowed him, having become a bigger power than he was, but Prussia didn't mind. His reign as the big kid on the block was winding down so he was willing to make room for Germany so long as he still got a glimmer of the spotlight. He did, definitely, but maybe not as the awesome hero like he wanted.

They had both gone through their own hardships. They'd stumbled, and made mistakes, just as any other country had done in the course of history. Perhaps their mistakes had been on a grander scale, with more consequences, but it was still a blunder that had consequences.

Prussia looked over at Germany, his heart twisting in his chest when he saw the pained mask his brother wore. He always had such a brave face when presented with challenges. He hated showing his true thoughts to those that opposed him. That was Prussia's fault. He'd taught the blond that showing weakness to an enemy surely meant defeat.

He wished with all his heart that the Allies wouldn't have been so hard on his brother. It was their boss, after all, that had had such demented ideas. What could they do besides get sucked into the same beliefs and do as they were told?

"It won't be so bad," Prussia said, trying to lighten the air with a confident smile. "Whatever those stupid Allies do will only be a dent in our awesome selves!"

Germany's jaw clenched and he responded in a hoarse whisper, "We're responsible for this. We deserve what is coming to us."

Prussia watched his brother for a moment longer, trying to comprehend what must be running through his head. Back at the end of The Great War, Germany had been severely punished through the Treaty of Versailles. Hell, he could barely have a military. Going from such a highly ranked militant country to one that could barely have an army must have been devastating. Yet he had persevered and continued, even if he didn't exactly follow the rules that had been laid out for him. Now that this "Second Great War" was over, he was being controlled by four nations at once. He couldn't imagine what else the Allies had in store for them.

England walked in and gestured for them to come into the next room. None of them said a word as the brothers followed. When they entered, they found America, Russia, and France all sitting on one side of a wide table. Two chairs on the opposite side sat facing them.

The brothers took their seats as England joined the Allies on the other side. Not a word was shared between either sides and instead they looked to one another with tense silence.

France refused to look at Prussia as the two took a seat across the table. He wondered for a brief moment why his old friend didn't want to look at him, but figured it was because of the horrors he'd partaken in. He wouldn't blame him for being so distant.

"Let us get started, shall we?" England began, breaking the uneasy silence between the gathered nations.

No one said a word, which only added to the apprehension between them.

"Prussia was a key reason that any of this occurred," England went on. "The militant ideals, intolerance, brash nature, and more were passed from you to Germany during your time together and affected the course of violent German tyranny."

Prussia could see Germany clench his hands out of the corner of his eye, but neither of them said a word in their own defense. They understood that what they did was wrong in the deepest meaning of the word and they were not going to try to support their actions.

England cleared his throat, as though trying to find the correct words. "Therefore, the state of Prussia, which from its earliest days has been a bearer of militarism and reaction in Germany, will hereby cease to exist."*

"What?!" Germany roared, standing abruptly. The other nations rose in response to his sudden aggression but Prussia remained sitting, not quite able to comprehend what had just been declared.

_Prussia will hereby cease to exist._

"I will not let my brother be erased from this world!" Germany thundered, hands pressing against the tabletop. His face was turning red with fury and the other nations were clearly turning to the defensive, expecting him to explode into a violent rage.

_If West turned vicious then he could be punished even more than he already has been. I haven't been recognized as an official nation in years anyway, so why should it really matter if I am officially abolished or not?_

"Sign the law," Prussia said, standing up calmly. His brother turned toward him, appalled.

"You're insane!" the blond cried, unsteadiness in his voice. Prussia took Germany's arm and led him a few steps away from the table. Germany was shaking, the movement slight, but easy to pick up on. The albino saw England sign the paper, giving the pair a short look before he did so.

"We made some mistakes, West," Prussia murmured. "I don't want you to forget them."

He felt so cold. Everything was dimming like a warning that his time as a country was coming to an end. He felt lightheaded and his hands grasped Germany's sleeves so he wouldn't fall over. He couldn't even feel his fingertips, as though there was no circulation getting to them.

"I refuse to let this happen to you!" Germany hissed, angry tears brimming in his eyes.

"Don't interrupt me!" The law was passed from England to France. "Just listen to me, will you?"

Germany bit his tongue and gave his brother a steely stare through blurry eyes before providing a curt nod for him to continue.

Prussia swallowed, suddenly not knowing what he wanted to say. What was he supposed to say to his brother when he only had three signatures—no, two, now, as France slid the paper to Russia—left to talk to him? He found that he couldn't think and instead let words pour from his mouth as they came.

"We made mistakes—a lot of mistakes. You know that as well as any other country in this world. But we get to learn from them. And I never want you to forget these damn faults because you'll forget what we learned, got it?"

Germany's tears were falling freely now, yet he still wore that stupid mask of a straight mouth and hard eyes. Dammit, why did he always have to so brave even in the scary moments? Couldn't he let his fear show beyond his wet eyes just once?

America was the last to sign, his eyes darting up at the brothers before he put the pen to paper.

Prussia met his brother's eyes. He didn't want the last thing his dear brother saw of him to be someone weak or scared or falsely brave. He wanted Germany to see the Prussia that he'd always known; the narcissistic, cheerful, overbearing person that he'd convinced himself to be over the past centuries. His lips drew back show off his signature winning grin. "Most of all, just remember that I was awesome."

Then the law was signed and he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>On February 25, 1947, representatives from four Allies countries met in Berlin to sign Law No.46, which officially proclaimed Prussia's dissolution after being proclaimed as abolished by German government in the 1930s. Prussia was essentially simply 'dismantled' in the 1930s and it took the Allies' official public statement for Prussia to be formally abolished.<strong>

**_* This is a slight modification of an actual quote given out by the Allied Control Council in Berlin on February 25, 1947. The actual quote reads as "The state of Prussia, which from its earliest days has been a bearer of militarism and reaction in Germany, has de facto ceased to exist."_**


End file.
